


Private Meeting

by triscuit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscuit/pseuds/triscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Shockwave formally apologizes for one of his emotional outbursts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Meeting

Even if this form of apologizing might have felt self indulgent. He truly was sorry for the incident. It wasn’t very becoming for him to allow his emotions to have such control. He needed to show a sense of maturity and self dignity. 

“I’m here to make amends for my outburst.” Senator Shockwave spoke, his optics focusing on the small group as he looked back at them. “I know that I sometimes let my emotions get the best of me. But I would like to show you how control I am of my own body.” He smiled, it filled him with a sense of warmth to know he was doing the right thing. 

He was in a position he was more than familiar with before the crowd. Upon his knees, with his aft in the air. His head and body pressed to the ground. And his hands were busy running along his thighs.

“So please trust me and let me make it up to you, if that’s acceptable by the council.” Easing his fingers over his own valve, he eagerly spread it open. The cool air instantly made him shiver, his own fans beginning to softly whir. His spark was pounding, and his body ached for some kind of attention. He could hear the soft murmur of words, but nothing quite clear.

It didn’t take long for him to get his answer.

“Well, the council has decided to accept your... usual means of apology.” 

Hot lubricant began to drip down his own thighs, staining the white paint.

A pair of rough hands already worked at spreading his thighs wider. That was more than enough to make his spike pressurize in anticipation. “Feel-ah. Feel free to use my body as you please. I can handle any amount of pain. Especially for my fellow senator, I would be more than happy to endure it.”

This was always his favorite part, the anticipation of what would happen next. His fellow senators always did enjoy being generous with their affections.

Before his body even had a moment to adjust, three thick fingers were already prodding their way inside his valve. They twisted and curled in just the right places, pressing against his innermost sensors. It made him shiver with delight, eagerly pushing against those digits. Shockwave was already drooling, excited and eager for more attention.

“Please, understand that I’m an object of your entertainment. I’m here to please you, and use this body that I has gotten me where I am today.” Another finger edged into him, spreading him open. His valve was squeezing tight onto his fingers, lubricant gushing out. 

One of the senators had abruptly pulled him back into their lap. Luckily, the bed was more than accommodating for these visitors to this hotel suite. 

Even still in his lap, his fingers worked eagerly inside him. Forceful kisses pressed to the cables of his neck, and Shockwave leaned against him. Every little gentle nibble and bite was making little surges of pleasure jolt through his systems. The whir of his fans only grew louder as another senator began to press kisses to his inner thighs. 

Trying his best to look down to the one licking up the lubricant upon his thighs, he smiled, “I hope you enjoy the new paint job. I will have to make sure to ask all of you what you’d prefer next. I do want to keep myself in perfect condition for you.” 

The senator between his thighs laughed gently and replied, “We wouldn’t expect any less of you. You always are wonderfully cooperative.” He began to stroke his own spike, the thick length quickly pressurizing as he licked the lubricant off of his lips. “But we need to make sure you keep your body in good shape, right?” 

Senator Shockwave abruptly felt the nudge of his huge spike pressing alongside those fingers. He spread his legs more, reaching down to move his thighs as he accommodated that length. It hardly ached to have his valve stretched like this. His body welcomed the intrusion, squeezing the hot spike.

As he was getting used to the sensation, the fingers pulled out. Only to have another spike begin to nudge up against his valve. The warm exhale of the vents that came from the senator holding onto him from behind washed over him. It was almost overwhelming to be engulfed in that heat as his spike nudged in more urgently. 

“You know just how to make a mech jealous, don’t you?” He heard the voice grunt into his audio from behind. The arms squeezed around his waist tighter, trying to hold him steady. It was nearly impossible with how much Shockwave found himself trembling. 

“There isn’t a need to be jealous. There’s more than enough of me for every single one of you. I promise, I have more to give to you than you can imagine. Take every little thing you can from me.” Senator Shockwave squeezed his arm, trying to reassure the poor upset mech. He didn’t want this to be an unpleasant experience. Not when his body was theirs for the taking.

Senator Shockwave had a feeling the jealousies subsided. With the way that both spikes began to eagerly press into him . “Just… just like that. Fill me up as much as you like. There isn’t a single need to worry.” Laughing softly, rushes of pleasure washed over his systems. It was making him feel dizzy.

Those spikes pressed and strained inside him, making his valve drip out more lubricant with every movement. He hardly was stretched to his limits, but he knew that his partners were pushed beyond their boundaries. The combined thrusts added so much more friction. Each of the spikes generously poured out transfluid inside him. It made him squirm with anticipation to finally be filled up. As he began to bounce against them, he was suddenly greeted by a new sensation.

“We want to keep you busy. We need to make the best of your apology, after all.” 

Two more spikes were shoved into his face. One of them pushed against Senator Shockwave’s face, the other trying to nudge into his mouth already. He didn’t want to keep them waiting. “Of course.” He spoke, opening his mouth to accept this new treat. Just that little drip of transfluid against his lips tasted delightful. Shockwave couldn’t wait to taste even more.

Practically swallowing the spike, he stuffed it deep into his throat. His head eagerly bobbed against it as his glossa pressed to the length. He was trying to help them overload as quickly as they needed to. But he wasn’t exactly the forgetful type. He still had another to please.

Gently pressing his fingers against the other spike, he began to stroke it. The poor thing was already drooling all over his fingers, making quite the mess. He could only imagine how long he was waiting for attention, it made him feel sad just thinking about it. Tenderly he squeezed and teased over the length, pressing his thumb to the head. 

All the while, he still tried his best to keep his hips moving. They really were keeping him busy, it made him feel so warm and satisfied knowing he was doing such a good job.

Everything was so terribly familiar and routine. Shockwave had to admit he was surprised when something began to press in quite the unusual place. Trying to glance down as much as he could from his position, he caught sight of another spike. 

He didn’t quite expect this new attention to be one centralized to under his arm.

Before he even had much time to react, the area was already slick with fluid. The senator was gently pressing his arm to his side, trying to create more tension as he thrusted. Shockwave decided not to think much of it. He supposed everyone needed to get bit creative with limited space.

If that wasn’t enough, he could feel the thrusts of those spikes inside him growing harsher. His body was pulled roughly against them, and they stuffed his valve perfectly. The tips were pressing against every little sensor and he could only try his best to keep up the pace in response. As his body felt like it was really pushed, the hot sticky feeling of warm transfluid dripping out of his valve overwhelmed him. 

Even with the spikes filling him up as much as they did, they continued to thrust into him. Even if the pace was slower, it only felt like moments before it picked up again. The sticky sounds of their interfacing was filling his audio. The loud sounds of fluid being forced out of his valve making him blush. 

Letting the spike pop out of his mouth, he took the other in. Shockwave wanted to switch positions, anything to make things a little more fair between the two. It was just becoming so difficult to focus. The room was filled with moans and soft hums of pleasure as their cooling fans began to kick in.

Just as he began to move his head and suck on the spike, he was met with an abrupt surprise. The senator only lasted moments between his lips before overloading. The transfluid dripped out of his mouth, but Shockwave tried his best to swallow up every little bit. Licking his lips, he tenderly began to kiss his spike. He was licking and sucking along it, trying to clean it up. It just tasted so wonderful and sweet, he had to thank him. 

“I’m grateful that I was able to help you achieve your first overload of the night. Please use me to release every single small bit of your stress.” The other senator’s finger brushed some of the transfluid off his mouth. Easing their digit between his parted lips. Even if it wasn’t a spike, Shockwave sucked on it all the same.

His own spike was aching for release, but he did know how to show restraint when it came to his body. It wasn’t fair for him to have any satisfaction before his fellow senators did. There was something indulgent about the sensation of transfluid dripping down his own spike. The shivers he felt as his valve kept squeezing and clenching, so terribly close to that perfect satisfaction. It left him drooling in more places than one.

As he was lost in his own thoughts and waves of pleasure, a spurt of transfluid splattered against his face. Optics wide, he began to laugh at the sudden mess. Allowing the finger that was occupying his mouth to slip out, he suddenly spoke, “I promise I will consult each and every one of you on my next paint job. As much as I enjoy your generosity, you don’t have to paint me right this moment.” His fingers slipped over the mess and he sucked on them to clean it off. 

At least the others managed to find humor in this as well.

There was a sudden rush in pace once more. Even with his valve already filled to the brim with transfluid, his body knew exactly what to expect. 

The senator that had been so lovingly thrusting under his arm had leaned over him to grasp his spike. The position was awkward, but it didn’t keep him from squeezing and moving his hand at just the right pace. Shockwave thrust up against that grasp, making sure to moan loudly. He did need to show his appreciation.

A pair of strong hands squeezed over his hips, forcing him down upon the spikes. It was more than enough to finally push him over the edge. Shockwave knew he had to be drooling all over himself as that abrupt surge of pleasure overtook him. He just felt so wonderfully sticky and dirty. Even if his optics had difficulty focusing on anything, he knew he had to be an absolute mess. His attempted grip on stroking that spike was long lost. His fingers dug into the sheets as the waves of pleasure continued to roll over him. It was one wonderful sensation after another. Despite each being less overwhelming than the last. 

Shockwave’s mind was beginning to refocus itself, even if the process felt terribly slow. He hardly could even comprehend what was happening when he saw a sudden spurt of fluid barely out of his range of sight. Despite wrestling with confusion for moments, he soon realized what that was. 

It was the poor senator that was desperately trying to interface with his underarm. He couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh.

“I suppose diligence has always been your strong point, hasn’t it? You always have been terribly popular for that.” Smiling up at him, Shockwave continued, “It’s only fair that you get a proper chance with me, right? Why don’t we switch things up and take turns using me in any way you can imagine?”

Pushing against the sheets, Senator Shockwave managed to lift himself off of those spikes. The gush of fluid that dripped out made his spike pressurize once more. The sticky hot mess staining his new paint job. 

“There’s plenty of me to go around. I assure you. So please, let me make your life better.”

Rubbing his fingers over his valve, he began to drool.

“So please, have your way with me.”


End file.
